


I've Never Had a Brother

by Funnybone800



Category: Undertale, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gaster pushes sans into the core, Other, papyrus forgets about sans but slowly realizes over time that Gaster is hiding something
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 05:31:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8132257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Funnybone800/pseuds/Funnybone800
Summary: Just a thing i made





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a thing i made

Sans let out a soft chuckle. "Really, Gaster come on?" he walked beside the taller man. Who smirked with soft chuckle. "I know Sans but we have to check the core everyday. Since it's finished we don't want something wrong to happen do we?"

The small skeleton took small wobbly steps as he smiled along. "heh, guess so doc" He looked as he made his way to the heat. The feeling a hotness spreading across his bones. "Damn, I always forget how hot the core is"

"I hope you aren't planning to fuck it Sans" Gaster joked. walking around and placing a box of materials down. Knowing there was no point in visiting. He had lied to Sans each day they were here. They didn't need to check on the core everyday, But he wanted the short staggered skeleton to trust him. As Sans had always been weary of the tall melting man.

He stared at Sans, who had taken out his pen and began to right. His large circle glasses taped to his head in a soft manner. The tall doctor smiled widely. Sans hadn't glanced behind him once this whole time and he was sure today was the day.

The day his planned came into action. 

"Now Sans place the temperature case down over there and watch it. Tell me when it stops" WingDings said in a soft, trusting tone. The short skeleton glanced over. "Heh? Alright" he shuffled in his pocket and took it out, clipping it open and going to the same place he'd done this in for weeks.

"Maybe after this I can head to Grillbz and pick up someone because I'm so damn 'hot' " he joked, sweat beading down his head from the heat radiating from the core. His eyes completely and utterly focused on the temperature as it rises.

Gaster was always a smart, but cold man. He watched as he stood behind his son, who was happily whistling and cracking jokes as he stared at the ever rising temperature. He narrowed his eyes and brings a cold hand out. Sans moving to glance at him from his spot. A nonexistent brow raising a little. "Gast-" the others cold hand shoved him harshly.

"Sorry"  
Sans barely had time to scream as he was thrown into the hot abyss below. Gaster watching as Sans disappeared.  
Nothing happened

noth-  
No, he felt the timeline around his ripple and scream. Tearing him apart as he jumped. Going black for a second and sitting up in his bed. He was back where he was this morning. He had wanted to get plenty of sleep unless his plan backfire and he needed to fight.

It all felt the same, but he knew. Something definitely happened. He moved his body as he shuffled to the door. flinging it open and walking into the cold barren lab. No signs of Sans showing up yet. He smiled. Sans was here this morning sleeping on the desk. 

Gaster moved. Now to check on his brother no? His eye glowed a dark shade of purple as his body transported into the Snowdin household. The tall man sinking into the kitchen where Papyrus was singing loudly and make an awful plate of pancakes. Seeing Gaster made him jump but he smiled.

"Oh! Hello father. I didn't expect you today" He walked to the table. Placing the plate down. "Do you want a plate"

"No thank you Papyrus" Gaster smiled. "Say today feels strange doesn't it?"

"Sort of actually! Almost like I'm...forgetting something..." He put a gloved hand to his mouth as he plopped at the table. Gaster just nodding and easing out of the kitchen and up the wooden steps. He immediately turned right to Sans's room. Clicking it open, It was not locked.

He looked in. The room was. Completely empty. His work exceeded! and he only lost 1 assistant! He giggled maniacally.

\----  
Sans screamed as he felt everything go dark. Hitting the concrete like ground with a soundless thud. He shivered as he shakily lifted his hands up. Looking around. Everything completely dark as he forced himself up. Looking at his hands. Hugging himself. "H-hello?" He said quietly

Had Gaster really pushed him in? Was that his plan all this time. Tears rushed to his eyes. "Papyrus!!" he cried out. Letting out a choked sob.

He needed to get home.  
He needed to.

Sans swung his fists as his eye glowed. He ran and ran. But no matter how much he tried he was left with same feeling of darkness. He looked up, right, left, down. But nothing changed. He whispered a soft curse as he plopped down. Holding his head tightly.

"P-papyrus"  
\---  
Papyrus looked up from his seat. Confused as his fork hung from his mouth. He could have sworn he heard someone say his name. Gaster stepped out of the house. He frowned as much as he could. It must have been a mistake. He shrugged it off and finished his pancakes.

Stomping to the counter he cleaned the plate thoroughly. But he still couldn't shake the feeling that. Something wasn't right, Something was wrong and he could definitely feel it.

Papyrus took a breath, turning his heel as he swung his hips and left the house. Crunching in the snow as he made his way to his sentry station to begin re-calibrating on his puzzles. Afterward he'd go and train with Undyne. Like he did everyday. 

He made it to each. Making sure each was up to date. But one spot made him feel weird. Was something supposed to be there? Oddly enough he felt it was supposed to be some sort of silly ridiculous word scramble. But why was that? It made no sense. He shook his head and stomped ahead. Deciding to add a new puzzle there before going to Undynes. 

Papyrus walked past Doggos sentry and soon entered the last piece. He hadn't put anything here. He looked at the unoccupied sentry and then at the oddly shaped lamp. It all felt so. Odd. He knew no one worked there but him but. It just felt. Wrong. Like something WAS supposed to be here. Today must be a deja vu day right? Papyrus smiled as he heard another soft 'papyrus' before he trotted away.  
\---  
Sans slept for god knows how long but each time he awoke he was met with the same darkness. Each time hoping that somehow he'd wake up right back in bed. That this was a bad dream, but he knew in the back of his head that it wasn't. He was trapped.

Each though made his skull heard and seemingly crush himself. He looked at his hands. a soft circle inclined into it. He sniffed and felt it. It was an indent. Where had it come from? It hadn't been there when he fell here. He looked up and around again.

"Papyrus..." he whispered. As he threw himself into another sobbing fit.

\---


End file.
